Amor Magico
by jalicebadeforever
Summary: Esta es una historia entre una bruja y un humano y todas las pruebas que tendrán que pasar ojala les guste
1. Chapter 1

Personajes Principales:

Jade West : Jade es la chica nueva de Pretty Land. Ella es una chica dulce y simpática que acaba de mudarse a Los Angeles. Vive con su padre y hermana mayor. Jade acaba de descubrir que tiene poderes mágicos. Los tendrá que aprender a utilizar con la ayuda de su tutora mágica y su hermana. Ella es bruja buena su magia es de color Violeta.

Beck Oliver: Es el capitán del equipo de natación Los Tiburones. Es dulce. atlético y muy divertido. Vive con sus padres, su hermana melliza y su primo. Su novia es Lucia Montés. Cuando conoce a Jade siente mariposas en el estomago. Pero el piensa que solo lo ve como un amigo. Es muy celoso cuando su mejor amigo Andre esta cerca de Jade

Tori Oliver: Es la hermana melliza de Beck. a Tori le encanta hacer travesuras a todos, pero en especialmente a Lucia, la novia de Beck. Esta enamorada de Andre, pero no se atreve a decírselo por que sabe que su mellizo es muy sobre protector con ella y piensa que Andre esta enamorado de Jade. Esta celosa de Jade hasta que Jade le confiesa que esta enamorada de Beck

Andre Harris: Mejor amigo de Beck. Es el segundo en mando de los tiburones. Le encanta tocar la guitarra y escribir canciones. Se hace amigo de Jade y al principio cree que esta enamorado de ella. Pero después se da cuenta que es solo una amistad. Fue la primera persona que supo que Beck sentía algo por Jade

Robbie Oliver: Es el primo de Tori y Beck. Vive con ellos por que sus padres están de viaje siempre. El es dulce e inteligente. Esta enamorado de Cat West. La hermana Jade. Es muy tímido cuando esta cerca de Cat o de alguna chica que le gusta. Se hace amigo de Jade. También es parte del equipo los tiburones

Cat West: La hermana mayor de Jade. Ella también es bruja buena. Cat descubrió que era bruja 1 mes antes de Jade. Su magia es de color Rosa. Le encanta usar la magia para ayudar a sus amigos o su hermana. Fue la primera persona que sabe que Jade esta enamorada de Beck y que Jade es la bruja mas poderosa

Lucia Montes: Es una chica caprichosa y malcriada. Vive con su madre ella es bruja mala, Es muy celosa de Beck en especial cuando Beck esta cerca de Jade. Ella fue la primera persona que descubre que Jade es bruja. E intento ser amiga para quedarse con sus poderes, Ella odia a Jade porque Beck la defiende y tiene mas amigos que ella

Alec Montgomery: El nerd de la escuela. Es inteligente y divertido. Esta enamorado de Jade, en el primer momento en que la vio. Se da cuenta que ella no siente nada por el y acepta ser su amigo, defiende mucho a Jade. Cuando Lucia la ataca. Es parte del equipo de los Tiburones

Tomas Montgomery: El hermano mellizo de Alec. Esta perdidamente enamorado de Lucia. Aunque ella no lo registre. Se hace muy amigo de descubre que es un Kanay ( Puede manejar todos los elementos naturales). Protege mucho a sus amigos. En especial a Jade. Porque la ve como su hermanita que nunca tuvo

Personajes Secundarios:

Maria Montes: La madre de Lucia. Ella también es bruja pero por una batalla perdió sus poderes. Esta orgullosa de que su hija tenga poderes. Se enamora perdidamente de Jonathan West. y hace todo lo posible para que sus hijas sean amigas.

Jonathan West: Es el padre de Jade. El es viudo, ama a Jade y la protege mucho, no le agrada mucho Beck porque alguna veces hace llorar a Jade. Se enamora de Maria la madre de Lucia. El no sabe que su hija es bruja

Tara Hale: Es una de las mejores amigas de Lucia. Esta en el equipo de las porristas Las panteras. Esta enamorada de Andre. Aunque Andre solo la vea como una amiga. Detesta a Tori. Porque cree que por su culpa Andre No la ama

Ojala que les guste... si tienen una idea estare muy ansiosa para que me lo digan Dejen Rewiews

Meredith Rodriguez: Es otra amiga de Lucia. Ella es introvertida le agrada la forma de ser de Jade . Aunque su mejor amiga la odie. Ella le gusta la moda en especial cuando se trata de cambiar el look a alguien


	2. La LLegada

Cat Pov:

Hoy era el día que dejaríamos Blioxxi Missisipi para irnos a Los Angeles, Ya había terminado de ayudarle a Mi padre a acomodar todo en la camioneta de mudanzas, y subi a mi cuarto, me bañe me cambie. Sali de mi cuarto y fui al cuarto de Jade, Mi hermana menor

Cat: Jade levántate

Jade: Ya voy- Escuche y baje a terminar de ayudar a mi padre, Después de minutos Mi padre y yo ya habíamos terminado de guardar todo y Jade no se levantaba, subí al cuarto y vi que seguía durmiendo así que decidí hacer un hechizo-

Colas de Pato y

Osos para abrazar

Cuando salga de este cuarto

Te vas a levantar, bañar y Cambiar- Sali del cuarto de Jade y baje a desayunar, al rato bajo Jade y desayunamos los tres juntos

Jade Pov:

Estaba durmiendo cuando, de pronto me levante rápido y salí de mi cama, y me bañe y me cambie, baje a desayunar, y vi que mi hermana y mi padre ya habían organizado todo para irnos

Jonathan: Bueno chicas, terminen de desayunar y nos vamos- Terminamos con mi hermana y subimos a la camioneta, Subimos a la camioneta y empezó a andar, 5 Horas mas tarde ya estabamos llegando a Los Angeles, de pronto la camioneta se paro y se había pinchado una rueda

Cat: ¿ Que paso?- Pregunto mi hermana

Jonathan: Se pincho una rueda y no tengo repuesto- Mi padre empezo a buscar

Cat Pov:

Estebamos preocupadas con Jade, ya faltando poco para llegar en ese momento mi hermana hablo

Jade: Camioneta, Camionetita

Por favor Por favor

Que mi padre tenga guardada

una ruedita- Termino de decir eso y vi como mi padre se acerco

Jonathan: Chicas encontré una rueda y l cambie- dijo eso y se cambio y la camioneta empezó a andar

Pensamiento de Cat: No puede ser, Mi hermana acaba de hacer magia, eso significa que ella también es bruja. Tal vez no lo sabe

1 hora después llegamos a la ciudad, era hermoso, paramos para comer un poco

Cat: Es hermosa esta ciudad

Jade: Me encanta

Jonathan: Me alegra porque hoy voy a ir a inscribirlas en la escuela- terminamos de comer y fuimos para donde íbamos a vivir, A la 1 hora llegamos, La casa era bellisima, Apenas llegamos, mi padre se bajo y abrió la puerta era hermosa, Entramos con mi hermana y Empezamos a ordenar las cosas,

Jade: Vamos a ordenar arriba Cat

Jonathan: No arriba me encargo

Cat: Pero papa

Jonathan: Nada de pero- Subió arriba empezamos a ordenar las cosas, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche y ya estaba de noche en ese momento bajo nuestro padre y nos hizo subir arriba- Bueno chicas acá hay dos cuartos, eligan cualquiera, Jade fue a la derecha y yo a la izquierda, Mi cuarto era hermoso en ese momento escuche el grito de Jade fui corriendo y el cuarto de Jade también era hermoso. le agradecimos a nuestro padre y lo abrazamos- Bueno chicas desempaquen y yo voy a pedir pizza- Asentimos la cabeza y cada uno entro su cuarto, cuando salimos las dos ya teníamos puesto el pijama, bajamos la escalera y comimos pizza, despues de comer un poco nos fuimos a dormir mañana va a ser un dia largo

¿ Que les parecio? Los cuarto de Jade y cat y Ropa y la casa esta en mi perfil


End file.
